Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji and Shintaro work to try and stop Susumu and his son from going too far as they use the power of their Yummy to attack greater targets for the sake of justice. Plot Kamen Rider OOO prepares to use a Giga Scan as Takajaba to destroy the Batta Yummy when Susumu stands in the line of fire. Seeing his father is unable to give up this new power to make the world a better place with, Takashi follows suit in protecting him as Uva and the Batta Yummy run off, with father and son soon following as the former insists to Kamen Rider OOO not interfere anymore. The next day, as Shintaro practices with the Kamen Rider Birth Buster while remembering Takashi's words, the boy and his father use the Batta Yummy to take out every untouchable criminal with Uva checking up on the progress. At the Cous Coussier, Chiyoko reveals that Susumu is leaving his home as Shintaro learns that justice can have corruptive effects when he asks if Eiji intends to destroy the Batta Yummy. This affects Shintaro as he manages to withstand the recoil before asking for Akira's reason for fighting. Date refuses to reveal the reason and advises Shintaro to believe in himself just as a Gorilla Candroid arrives to tell them of the Yummy's location. By then, after assuming Gatatoraba to take out a couple of Waste Yummy, Kamen Rider OOO asks Susumu if the Batta Yummy attacking a begging man truly justified as battles the monster as Susumu is told to take the Takeshi to safety. However, Uva takes Takashi hostage and uses the boy to get his Core Medals back. Though he attempts to trick Uva, Kamen Rider OOO's plan fails when Ankh accidentally knocks the Kujaku Candroid away with Uva regaining his Kuwagata and Batta Medals. Eiji gets attacked by the Batta Yummy while Uva attacks Ankh before nearly killing Susumu when he pleas him to stop. But Date and Shintaro arrive, with the former becoming Kamen Rider Birth to chase the Greeed and Yummy while Eiji explains the dangers of justice and that he should protect those dear to him. Meanwhile, after Shintaro takes Takashi to safety and recites Date's advise to the boy of believing in himself, Uva arrives to create a Yummy from the boy. However, taking Shintaro's words to heart and wanting his father, Takashi closes his Medal Insert Slot much to Uva's dismay as Eiji and Ankh arrive. Eiji then becomes Kamen Rider OOO Takatoradol to fight Uva and the Batta Yummy with Shintaro providing backup before he and Takashi leave the scene with the boy's father. By then, Kamen Rider Birth arrives and uses his Drill Arm to weaken Uva's body so Ankh can take back the Batta Medal along with the Tako Medal. After assuming Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO uses his Giga Scan to destroy the Batta Yummy while Kamen Rider Birth and Ankh fight over the raining Cell Medals. Later, during the Valentine's Day party, Susumu and his family visit the Cous Coussier to thank the gang for their help. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata **Arms - Tora, Kujaku **Legs - Batta , Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takatoradol, Gatatoraba, Tajadol Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * Gangs: , * Corrupt Politician: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Viewership': 7.4% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***(-One Kuwagata Medal) ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Unagi Medal ***(+One Tako Medal) *First and only time OOO use the Condor Legs on a Random Combo. *Final time for OOO using the Kuwagata Head. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Grasshopper, Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice, Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice, Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire and Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo. DSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢チョコと信念と正義の力｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢チョコと信念と正義の力｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes